woflcamqlfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
CL
cg_ | cm_ cl_allowDownload : Set to 1 to download referenced pk3s from a server that has sv_allowdownload 1. cl_anglespeedkey : Sets the speed in which the directional keys (binded to +left, +right, +lookdown or +lookup) change the viewing angle. cl_anonymouse : Appear anonymous to the server cl_autoRecordDemo : Automatically record a demo after entering the game. cl_aviAllowLargeFiles : Enables OpenDML large avi file support. cl_aviExtension : Changes the extension for outputted avi files. cl_aviFetchMode : Sets what format the video card sends back while taking a screenshot. Different orders increase performace on some video cards. cl_aviFrameRate : The framerate used for capturing video. cl_aviMotionJpeg : Use the MJPEG codec for avi output cl_aviNoAudioHWOutput : Don't pass audio data to sound card while recording. cl_consoleAsChat : Enables console chat, so you have to prefix every cmd/cvar with a ' / ' cl_consoleKeys : Selects what keys to use for toggling the console. cl_conXOffset : Sets the offset of the console message display. cl_cURLLib : ??? cl_debugMove : Displays a real-time graph on the lower part of the screen illustrating mouse speed. cl_downloadName : Holds the name of the file currently downloading. cl_forceavidemo : Forces all demo recording into a sequence of screenshots in TGA format. cl_freelook : Enables the ability to look around with your mouse. cl_freezeDemo : Essentially halts demo playback cl_freezeDemoPauseVideoRecording : Pause recording of video/screenshots while paused. cl_guid : Your globally unique identification cl_guidServerUniq : ??? cl_lanForcePackets : ??? cl_maxpackets : Controls how many updates you send to the server. cl_maxPing : Maximum ping before disconnecting from server. cl_motd : Enables the displaying of the message of the day string. cl_motdString : Message of the day string. cl_mouseAccel : Mouse acceleration factor cl_mouseAccelOffset : Sets mouse acceleration sensitivity offset. cl_mouseAccelStyle : Sets the mouse acceleration style cl_mumbleScale : ??? cl_nodelta : Disables delta compression. cl_noprint : Disables message printing to HUD. cl_packetdelay : Artifically set the client's latency cl_packetdup : Determines how many duplicate packets you send to the server to avoid packet loss. cl_paused : Automatically toggled when the game is paused. cl_pitchspeed : Sets the pitch speed for +lookup and +lookdown. cl_run : Enables ' always run '. cl_running : Dictates whether or not a client game is running or if client/server mode. cl_serverStatusResendTime : Sets the amount of time (in milliseconds) between heartbeats sent to the master server. cl_showmouserate : Toggles the display of mouse input info cl_shownet : Displays information about the network quality. cl_showSend : A network debugging tool, showing packets sent. cl_showTimeDelta : Displays time delta between server updates cl_timedemoLog : Controls what file to save timedemo information to. cl_timeNudge : Allows more or less latency to be added in the interest of better smoothness or better responsiveness. cl_timeout : Time (in seconds) that it takes to be kicked when lagging cl_useMumble : Enables mumble voice chat cl_useq3gibs : Enables Quake 3 style blood and gibs cl_voip : Enable voice over IP chat cl_voipCaptureMult : ??? cl_voipGainDuringCapture : ??? cl_voipSend : Enables Voice over IP chat. cl_voipSendTarget : Sets the target(s) for Voice over IP chat. cl_voipShowMeter : ??? cl_voipUseVAD : ??? cl_voipVADThreshold : ??? cl_yawspeed : Sets the yaw speed for +left and +right. Catégorie:Cvars